


GA shorts

by Shiisiln



Category: GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Non-binary character, unrequieted crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiisiln/pseuds/Shiisiln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fandoms just don't have the amount of fanfiction they deserve. GA is one of them. </p><p>And I'm here to help fix that, one tiny ficlet at a time!</p><p>Each chapter will be it's own fic, each fic unrelated to the others unless I say otherwise in the notes. Will contain femslash, slash, possibly gen, maybe even a tiny bit of het. (maybe.) Rating and warnings are subject to change, tags will be added as I post more fics, additional warnings and tags will be listed above each fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisaragi visits a sick Namiko after school.

 Namiko drifted slowly awake, blinking blearily and looking around.

 

“Oh, Namiko-san.” Kisaragi was there, leaning over her bed with a smile. “I'm sorry, did I wake you up?”

 

Namiko sat up, rubbing at her eye and sniffling as politely as possible. “Mm, it's alright. I've been sleeping too much today.” She was a little embarrassed that Kisaragi was here to see her all sickly and rumpled like this, but hey, they'd known each other for almost a year now; she supposed they were at the point where they didn't have to keep up appearances around each other.

 

“I thought I'd stop by and keep you company for a while. You were asleep, so your mother asked if I could bring some tea in for when you woke up.” She gestured towards the mug sitting on Namiko's bedside table. “Still, I'm sorry I woke you.”

 

Namiko looked her up and down. Kisaragi was still in her school uniform, frowning in earnest concern.

 

It sent a warm glow of happiness through her to think that Kisaragi had immediately come to visit, even after texting back and forth all day.

 

“Hmm? Namiko, are you alright?”

 

Namiko smiled, then raised her hand to stifle a cough. “It's nothing. Thanks for coming to see me.”

 

Kisaragi blushed and fidgeted nervously, and Namiko gave an internal sigh. _She really has no idea how adorable she is, does she?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this is set after school in episode 12. Kisaragi is a good friend. 
> 
> If you haven't watched GA, I suggest you check it out; it's on crunchyroll, and it's a great show about art and female friendship.
> 
> You can find my art/writing on tumblr at Shiisiln.tumblr.com and you can find ME at Ima-Little-Fangirl.tumblr.com


	2. Positively moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoju has a crush on Kisaragi. She shows it in her own quiet way.

On Monday, Kisaragi forgets her ruler. She searches frantically through her bag, trying to find it before she has to rush to the next class.

“Kisaragi-dono.” A hand reaches out over her shoulder, offering a cork-based metal ruler. 

Kisaragi turns and looks up to see Kyoju. “Ah, thank you! I promise I'll return it as soon as I can!”

Kyoju nods, her solemn expression never changing.

Two days later, on Wednesday, Kisaragi can't quite reach the paints on the upper shelf. Just as she's about to give up in despair, Kyoju arrives and plucks the exact paint she was reaching for, delivering it safely into her hands. 

“Thank you. I'm sorry, it's my fault for being so short and useless,” Kisaragi says, bowing repeatedly and rubbing the back of her neck.

“It's no trouble,” says Kyoju.

On Thursday, Kisaragi comes bouncing into the classroom, an aura of happiness surrounding her bespectacled face. She goes up to Kyoju and says, “You said the other day you've never tried green-tea mochi. So I brought you some!”

Kyoju holds the little box in her outstretched hands, staring at Kisaragi for a long minute. “...Thank you,” she says finally.

Kisaragi beams.

“You brought sweets?!” Tomokane gasps. “I want some too!”

“Don't be stingy!” Noda cries, and suddenly Kisaragi is overrun by her excitable classmates.

On Friday, during break, Kisaragi is sketching in her notebook when Kyoju comes and sits beside her. She doesn't say anything, just watches as Kisaragi's pencil moves over the paper.

Kisaragi blushes a little, but doesn't move away or close her book. After a while, she asks Kyoju what she thought of the latest episode of an anime they both watch, and the two hold a quiet conversation. 

From across the room, Namiko watches them. “Man, Masa's got it bad,” she remarks, taking a long sip of her coffee.

Tomokane almost spits out her own drink. “Seriously?? How on earth can you tell?”

“I've known her since we were in junior high together; trust me, she's positively moony right now.”

Frowning, Tomokane looks over at them. Kisaragi is laughing at something, bright and clear, and Kyoju's expression is as bland as ever- but her eyes never leave Kisaragi.

Tomokane shook her head. “I'll take your word for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story and the previous one were originally from a fic where everyone was in love with Kisaragi and they all know it except her, but I ended up unhappy with pretty much everything I wrote except these two snippets. So I put them here! <3


	3. Without question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomokane is genderfluid. Their brother is totally accepting of this. 
> 
> That doesn't mean they have to LIKE him.

Tomokane didn't really like their brother very much. 

The two of them didn't have that much in common, and the interests they DID share, their brother was in the annoying habit of being better at.

When you're going through your angsty middle school years and using art as an outlet for your emotions, it's pretty damn frustrating to see your older brother suddenly come out as this amazing artistic genius.

And don't even get them started on video games. It was just cruel for him to be able to brutally beat Tomokane in the digital world, but when Tomokane couldn't even give him a good clock-cleaning to retaliate because of his weak condition- that was just the universe sticking it's tongue out at them.

But there was one aspect of their relationship that they grudgingly had to admit they really did appreciate.

"Good morning," Tomokane's brother called to them as he walked down the hall, straightening his jacket.

"Mornin'," they muttered back, focused only on hauling their shoes on so they could rush out the door and not be late for class.

Tomokane's brother stopped, looking them up and down, taking in the optional pants, the messy tie and the spiked-up hair. Then he smiled. "Am I addressing my brother today?" he asked.

Tomokane shrugged. "Yeah," they said, shrugging noncomitally and avoiding their brother's eyes.

"Have a good day at school, then," he said, and waved cheerfully back at Tomokane as he walked out the door.

"Hey hey hey, don't just go on ahead!" Tomokane shouted at him. They jammed their toe all the way into their shoe without fastening it and raced out the door.

Don't get them wrong, it WAS nice, how easy he accepted them without question or prejudice, and never screwed up their pronouns.

But he was still a smarmy little asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry in advance for any pronoun mistakes I might have made. I'm still getting used to writing with "they/them" pronouns and I'm afraid I'm sort of a hot mess. ^_^'
> 
> I have other NB/trans headcanons for these characters, but I'll have to brainstorm some stories to put them in. If any of my readers actually are trans or non-binary and feel like giving me feedback, I would greatly appreciate criticism on this chapter and any others I write on the subject. 
> 
> Also, I upped the rating to T because of Tomokane's potty mouth. >.> It probably won't go any higher. (Unless I totally get inspired to write an orgy or something. Hmm, the idea has merit...)


End file.
